lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Erebor
Erebor is a small biome situated around The Lonely Mountain, both of which were released in the Beta 23 update. Erebor is a mountainous biome with a copious amount of pine and spruce trees, as well as boulders. It is currently populated by countless dwarves of Durin's Folk, due to the riches the mountain is proven to contain. Upon entering this biome, the player earns the achievement "The Lonely Mountain." Variants * Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. * Forest - A more forested version of the biome. * Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. * Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. * Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. * Dense Birch Forest - A forest of densely clustered birch trees. Structures Within Erebor is the Lonely Mountain, which towers tall into the skies of Middle-Earth. On its slopes several structures can generate. *Dwarven Towers- Large towers of Dwarven brick. They contain Dwarf warriors, barrels of Dwarven ale, food, chests, Dwarven crafting tables, and a Dwarf commander. *Dwarven Mines- Large and complex mineshafts. They contain Dwarven forges and normal crafting tables. The long and complex mineshafts contain ores, as well as chests of items, and Dwarven Miners. This place is very hard for evil players to enter as the tunnels are patrolled by many miners and their heavily armoured escorts. *Dwarven Smithy- These are the workshops of the dwarves, where their smiths forge their weapons and armour. It contains two chests, with normal dwarven loot, two dwarven forges where the player can smelt their ore, three anvils, and two unsmelteries. * Ruined house - Burnt down houses containing a furnace, crafting table, and a chest. Fixed Structures The Lonely Mountain There is only one fixed structure here: the Lonely Mountain, great fortress of the dwarves. The mountain towers into the sky all the way up to the height limit. This structure defines the biome, and was the first major mountain to be added to the mod. A great opportunity to unleash your dwarven picks on the mountain face. Mobs The Dwarves of Durin's Folk have returned to these lands only recently and have started to reclaim their mines and strongholds. * Dwarves - As there are no Dwarven Houses in Erebor, normal dwarves can only be hired from Dwarf commanders. * Dwarf Miners - Dwarves who have taken up work in the Dwarven mines. They carry Dwarf pickaxes, and you can buy ores and sell food and drink to them. * Dwarf Warriors - Dwarves who are warriors and wear Dwarven armor. They spawn in Dwarf towers and Dwarven Mine and can be hired from Dwarf commanders. They carry Dwarven swords, battleaxes, and warhammers. Only when hired or in invasions they can be mounted on boars. * Dwarf Axe-Thrower - Dwarf warriors who have throwing axes to take out enemies from afar. They can be hired from Dwarf commanders and can ride boars as well. * Dwarf Commander - NPCs from whom you can hire Dwarves, Dwarf Warriors, Dwarf Axe-Throwers, and Warrior/Axe-thrower Boar Riders. They spawn in Dwarven Towers. * Dwarf Smith - Blacksmiths who will sell dwarven gear and buy materials. They spawn in Dwarven Smithies. Mining In addition to glowstone ore being found here, gold, silver and iron ore spawn more commonly than most biomes, as in most mountainous realms, making it an attractive place to live. On top of this, the Dwarves of Erebor have cleared their underhome of annoying webs and of any water and lava pools. This makes Erebor a very comfortable place to mine. Vegetation This biome contains a large amount of coniferous, boreal vegetation consisting of pine, spruce, and fir, as well as oak trees, left dead from harsh winters and the oppression of the late dragon Smaug. Boulders frequent the mountainous landscape, and there often appear large patches of bare rock. One can tell that the environment used to be green and flourishing, before it became the desolation of Smaug. Grass here is scrubby and pale aqua-green, and global flowers, along with the unique dwarfwort, grow here uncommonly. Lore Erebor was a Dwarven kingdom founded by Thráin I, a Dwarven Lord from the Grey Mountains. The kingdom flourished as the discovery of gold and gems throughout the mountain became widely known. However, darkness came as Thrór became obsessed by his hoard of treasure, particularly the Arkenstone. On one windy day, the inhabitants of Erebor heard the pines creaking violently on the mountainside, as if in a hurricane. The dragon Smaug, chiefest and greatest of calamities, had arrived, attracted by the Dwarves' massive hoard of gold. He stormed Erebor, desecrating their sacred halls and amounting himself a pile of treasure. Thrór and his son Thráin II escaped with singed beards, their great kingdom lost. Eventually, the mountain was taken back by Thrór's brave grandson, Thorin II Oakenshield, who led a party of 13 Dwarves, along with the Hobbit Bilbo as their burglar and a wizard named Gandalf. They braved many perils together and came upon the mountain. There, they teased and riddled Smaug, resulting in him destroying the nearby town of Esgaroth (Lake-Town). In the midst of that chaos, Bard the Bowman smote down the beast with a well-shot black arrow. After the dragon's death, there was the Battle of Five Armies was fought between Elves, Men, Dwarves, Orcs, and Wargs, each one vying for either gold, territory, or vengeance. In the end, the Orcs were defeated by the coalition of the good armies, but Thorin was killed and buried deep within the mountain with Orcrist and the Arkenstone upon his breast. Dáin II Ironfoot succeeded him and became the King Under the Mountain. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Dwarves Category:Rhovanion Category:Mountains Category:Durin's Folk